Malfoy's Family
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Drago, Narcissa et Bellatrix - fils, épouse et belle-soeur - sont tous trois membres de la très révérée famille Malfoy, laquelle, eût égard à son rang et à sa place dans la société, à toujours attiré les curieux. Rétablissons la vérité sur eux à travers trois plongée dans leurs univers et dans leurs relations, bien éloignées de la froideur qu'on se plait à leur prêter. Tree-shot.


Bienvenu pour ce premier chapitre de Malfoy's family, et merci d'avoir choisit de me lire.

La fanfiction sera en trois parties, dont la seconde est prête à être publiée, reste la dernière qui me pose problème, donc je ne suis pas sure des dates de publication, et je m'en excuse.

Le cas échéant, je répondrais au Review Anonymes par un édit du chapitre sur lequel elles seront postées.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Il s'avança lentement dans l'allée, conscient des regards sur lui. Il entendit sa grand-tante éclater en sanglots à son passage, peu consciente des regards outrés qui se posaient sur elle. Elle renifla bruyamment, et murmura « comme ta mère doit être fière de toi, Drago. Comme tu es beau ». Son costume sombre lui allait à la perfection. Sa mère, en effet, l'avait choisi.

« Tu auras besoin d'un beau costume, Drago. Ce jour viendra de toute façon bien plus tôt que nous ne le croyions. Autant se préparer, non ? »

En ce jour d'été 2015, elle avait amoureusement déposé le costume, les chaussures vernies et la cravate dans une belle boite. Elle avait délicatement noué le ruban sur le dessus, un ruban long et vert à tête de serpent. Il l'avait regardé faire avec l'émerveillement et la terreur d'un enfant. Elle avait rangé l'objet sous son armoire, s'était retournée vers son fils qui avait senti son ventre se tordre et lui avait adressé un magnifique sourire. Et ils n'avaient plus pensé à ceci pendant près de vingt ans.

Évidemment, les chaussures étaient pleines de poussière quand Drago avait soulevé le couvercle. La cravate était trouée et le costume trop petit. Il avait presque entendusa mère rire quand il avait enfilé la chemise et que celle-ci s'était déchirée. Il s'était retourné, avait regardé la chambre vide, et avait esquissé un sourire. Il était temps d'y aller.

Soudain, il aperçut, au fin fond d'un rang, trois chevelures qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Des cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, des cheveux châtain qui s'échappaient de l'impeccable chignon qui les avaient un instant retenu, des cheveux roux qui n'étaient plus si flamboyant. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas souvenir de les avoir convié à la cérémonie. Hermione Granger lui lança un regard dans lequel il manqua bien de se perdre tant il était empli de sentiments.

Loin, devant, ses parents l'attendaient. Son père se tenait à côté de sa mère, les yeux trempés de larmes. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, malgré son âge. Il faut dire que la guerre l'avait vieilli avant l'heure, alors quand le temps avait voulu faire son œuvre, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien marquant à faire. Il esquissa un doux sourire à l'attention de Drago, le même que celui des jours heureux de son enfance.

Celle-ci avait été bercée par les contes que sa mère se plaisait à lui lire. Elle s'allongeait sur un grand drap dans le parc, un énorme livre devant elle, et commençait sa lecture. L'enfant restait assis, le dos droit, suivant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres pour ne rien perdre de l'histoire. Elle s'amusait à moduler sa voix et ses expressions en fonction des personnages, et ça avait toujours fasciné Drago, de voir sa mère si parfaite et si délicate devenir, le temps d'une lecture, quelqu'un d'autre. Lucius les rejoignaient en rentrant du ministère, s'allongeait aux côtés de sa femme et l'enlaçait. Il agitait devant le nez du petit Drago sa baguette, grâce à laquelle il animait de petits bouts de bois à qui il donnait la vie des héros du roman du jour. Parfois, il lisait lui aussi, et le mélange de la voix de ses deux parents rendait l'enfant fou de joie. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi, la tête, tout contre l'épaule de sa mère, emplie des aventures du chevalier au sang-pur pourfendant les traîtres au sang trouble …

Lorsqu'il avait grandi, il avait souvent regardé sa mère se préparer à sortir. Il avait brossé ses cheveux, il avait caressé les étoffes parfaites des robes, il avait admiré les joyaux et autres pierreries que sa mère se plaisait à arborer et que Lucius se plaisait à lui offrir.  
En effet, il lui arrivait souvent de revenir le soir, un sourire mystérieux au visage, les mains pleines de surprises pour sa femme et son fils. Parfois hors de prix, parfois ramassés dans la rue, les petits présents relevaient toujours d'une attention singulière que portait Lucius à sa famille. Lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose qui, il le savait, pourrait leur plaire, il n'hésitait pas, et les couvrait de cadeaux.

Évidemment, l'ombre du Mage Noir planait au-dessus de sa parfaite petite vie, mais l'enfant qu'il était ne comprit qu'à l'âge approximatif de dix ans en quoi la présence d'un homme qu'idolâtrait son père pouvait perturber sa famille. Dobby, son elfe de maison, lui avait expliqué à quoi ressemblait la vie lors de la première guerre des sorciers. Il avait évoqué la violence de Lucius, la douleur qu'il avait causée. Il avait mentionné le despotisme du tyran et sa haine. Drago, après ce jour, ne laissa plus jamais l'elfe lui parler comme il l'avait fait cette fois-là. Plus jamais il ne le regarda sans que ne passe dans ses yeux la colère qu'il ressentait envers cet être inférieur qui avait osé laisser entendre que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui fasse payer l'affront que la créature avait fait à son père, à sa famille, et à lui-même.

Et s'il avait eu pitié de Dobby lorsque celui-ci, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, avait commencé à se frapper avec violence, la haine que son jeune cœur ressentait l'étouffa bien vite, pour ne plus laisser place qu'aux injures. On ne critiquait pas Lucius Malefoy impunément, et surtout pas devant son fils.

Au fond de lui, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu prétendre à un tel bonheur si l'inquiétant Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exercé son pouvoir sur son père. Alors, tout doucement, pendant les longues heures qu'il passât à réfléchir au sujet, se forma en lui une sorte de reconnaissance envers Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait vaincu Voldemort, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Plus que de la reconnaissance, c'était même de l'admiration. Il aurait pu vivre en temps de guerre, séparé de ses parents qui l'aimaient tant, sans compagnon de jeux, sans lecture dans le parc, si ce garçon n'avait sacrifié son propre bonheur, sans même le savoir à l'époque.

Sa mère elle-même le lui avait souvent chuchoté, la nuit. « Sans lui, nous ne serions pas une famille. ». Son père lui-même le lui avait souvent répété. « Il a détruit la seule personne au monde à qui je vouais une admiration sans borne pour que je puisse t'aimer plus encore. ».

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir sa femme, il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Elle en avait trois, et l'avait terrifié. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds et une petite robe blanche et, Merlin, cette enfant courait partout. Drago avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi collé à la jambe de sa mère, un air hautain sur le visage, probablement emprunté à son père qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant son fils si sérieux dédaigner les propositions d'une petite fille excitée au possible. Daphnée, qui avait le même âge que Drago, était restée assise, les mains délicatement posées sur ses genoux, fronçant le nez devant le manque de maintien de sa petite sœur.  
Après le goûter pourtant Drago osa quitter les jupes de sa mère qui le regardait avec amour pour s'approcher de l'étrange inconnue.

Dans l'allée, devant lui, il pouvait presque voir leurs petites mains entrelacées, leur petits corps qui couraient et leur mine réjouit.

Astoria l'attendait, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Il regrettait que ses cheveux soient devenus si sombre avec le temps.

Son regard tomba soudain sur un emballage de bonbon quelconque que quelqu'un avait abandonné là. Il s'arrêta, le ramassa et le porta à son nez. L'odeur sucrée lui rappela son entrée à l'Ecole, sa première année. Narcissa lui avait envoyé, chaque semaine où ils étaient séparés, un colis emplis de sucreries qu'il s'empressait de partager avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tout au fond du paquet se trouvait une lettre, rédigée de la belle écriture de sa mère, à laquelle son père ajoutait quelques lignes empreintes d'amour. Ses amis étaient jaloux.

Le départ avait été, pour ses parents comme pour lui-même, un déchirement violent. Pendant onze ans, ils n'avaient vécus que tous les trois, n'avaient ris que tous les trois, n'avaient été heureux que tous les trois. L'imminence de la séparation avait empêché Drago de dormir de nombreuses nuits, qu'il avait finalement passé dans le lit parental à écouter la voix ensorcelante de ses parents lui expliquer la vie. Il se serrait tout contre sa mère, et son père les enlaçait tous les deux, formant deux barrières pour leur enfant chéri, le protégeant de tous les malheurs.

La dernière fois que Drago avait eu un chemin aussi long à faire pour rejoindre ses parents, s'était pendant la Grande Guerre. Il était avec ses amis, ses proches, ses camarades. Il était seul face aux mangemorts. Il était perdu. Papa, Maman, que dois-je faire ? Qui croire ? Ou aller ? Durant toute sa vie, il avait béni, chéri et imprégné chaque mot sortant de la bouche parentale. Il n'avait jamais remis en question leurs jugements jamais discuter leurs paroles. Il s'était contenté d'adorer. Il s'était contenté de tout faire pour les rendre aussi heureux et fiers que possible. Il avait adhéré à leurs idées, obéit au Mage Noir avec ferveur et dévouement et tout fait pour restaurer l'honneur de cette famille qu'il aimait tant. Et ce jour-là, pendant la guerre, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, lui qui les avait tant insultés. Il avait vu ces gens, qu'il semblait être né pour haïr, mépriser et dominer, se battre sans préoccupation pour leurs propres vies, sans jamais se laisser accabler par l'horreur qui les environnait, en sachant au plus profond de leurs cœurs que l'issue de cette guerre ne serait probablement pour eux, mais pour tous les autres. Tous ceux qui, au dehors, n'avaient jamais combattu.

Pendant quelques infimes instants, Drago s'était senti bien. Il avait été heureux, avec son école, les élèves, les professeurs, l'Ordre du Phénix et l'armée de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas eu envie de quitter l'atmosphère chaude qui l'entourait. Potter était mort, et la peine se lisait sur chaque visage, dans chaque regard. Et c'était beau. Et c'était bien, d'être une part de ce mouvement de chagrin infini, de n'être accepté dans l'entité qu'ils formaient que parce qu'il été là. Sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était plaisant d'exister sans toujours faire passer quelqu'un avant lui. C'était agréable, d'être entouré par les gens qui vous donnaient l'absolution, pour simplement rester là, debout, avec eux. Il avait aimé ça. Être lavé de toute culpabilité.

Mais la voix de sa mère, cette voix qu'il aimait tant et pour laquelle il était prêt à tout, avait succédé à la voix de son père. Et la bulle avait éclaté. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il ne le méritait pas. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, petite silhouette éloignée et presque invisible, et, doucement, avait avancé vers elle. Il avait vu les regards. Il avait vu, peu à peu, la colère, la haine, le dégout même qui se peignaient sur les visages. Il ne pouvait faire partie de l'ensemble, de la bienveillante majorité, sans perdre ses parents. Et jamais il ne se résoudrait à un tel sacrifice. Je ne suis pas un héros, moi. C'est triste. Il avait avancé, l'air hagard, sentant peu à peu l'aura fraternelle le quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le froid et Voldemort devant lui.

Il n'avait pu penser à rien pendant toute la traversée, juste à Harry dans les bras de gens, et le regard de Ginny, et le sourire d'Hermione et les yeux rieurs de Ron et les blagues de Fred et George et la candeur de Luna et la peur de Pansy et la mort de Crabbe et Goyle et sa maison, et le trophé et le tournois des trois sorciers et le quidditch et la sensation magique d'être sur un balais. A défier Potter.

Les bras de sa mère autour de lui l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il avait profité de cette étreinte sacrée, avait savouré la voix contre son oreille qui lui murmurait qu'ils partaient, avait chancelé un peu quand Narcissa l'avait entraîné à sa suite, avait soupiré de soulagement lorsque Lucius les avaient rejoint.

Ils étaient une famille. Ils s'aimaient et s'aimeraient toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort les prive de la bienfaisante présence de l'un d'eux. Leur lien était fort et leur relation exclusive.

Chaque pas que Drago faisait le rapprochait de ce qu'il voulait fuir le plus au monde. Sa femme, son père, sa mère. Son visage ruisselant de larmes, ses mains agitées de tremblements, son souffle erratique, tout en lui portait à la pitié. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en moqua. Pour la première fois, il ne se soucia pas de ce que les autres pouvaient lire en lui, sur lui, à cet instant. Il n'était que Drago Malefoy, fils de la guerre, fils de son père et de sa mère. Sous lui, ses genoux tremblaient, un peu. Encore quelques pas.

Enfin, il la vit. Les yeux fermés,comme endormie. Comme lors de ces soirs d'été ou ils attendaient que Lucius rentre du ministère à l'ombre des figuiers et qu'elle s'endormait tout contre lui. Elle sentait bon le propre et portait de belles robes blanches, longues, dans lesquelles Drago aimait à jouer.

Comme tous les jours, ses sourcils étaient parfaitement épilés, trop selon sa famille. Comme tous les jours, ses yeux étaient cernés de poudres grises, noires et blanches. Comme tous les jours, un rouge à lèvre pourpre ourlait sa bouche. Elle portait une de ses robes favorites. Verte et noire, sombre à loisir, élégante et faite pour elle. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux, plus pâles encore qu'avant, étaient relevés en un artistique chignon. Ses mains, délicatement nouées, aux doigts fins ornés de bagues, étaient nouées sur son ventre.

Elle était resplendissante.

Drago avait mal comme jamais encore. Il ne se savait même pas capable de tant de sentiments. Un autre sanglot raisonna dans l'église, qui était peut-être le sien ou qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait plus la force de ressentir quoique ce soit, et pourtant se déchaînait en lui la spirale infernale des sentiments. La peur, la rancœur, la douleur, la fierté, l'amour. Le néant.

Sa mère était là, devant lui, belle et pourtant déjà partie. Une main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de Drago, le faisant sursauter. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cet être qu'il adorait, et en avait oublié jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici.

La fascination, l'irrémédiable attirance qu'il ressentait pour le cadavre de sa mère lui aurait semblé, dans un tout autre moment, étrange et déplacée. Mais il y avait cette force en lui, qui lui intimait de toucher sa joue une dernière fois, pour qu'elle se réveille enfin et qu'elle le sorte de ce cauchemar par une étreinte bienfaisante. Cette force qui, peu à peu, annihilait tout le reste.

Il fallait qu'il la touche et que sous ses doigts la chaleur le rassure, et que les traits se détendent en un charmant sourire et qu'elle ouvre ses yeux pétillants pour le regarder et l'aimer. Il fallait qu'il la touche si il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance de survivre à cette journée. Il devait faire couler la peau sur la sienne comme ses larmes sur ses joues pour qu'enfin elle calme ses pleurs et comble son cœur.

Doucement, timidement, il tendit le bras. L'approcha du cercueil. Effleura la peau trop froide qui brûla la peau de son index, de son majeur et de son annulaire. Alors le temps sembla s'arrêter et son cœur s'émietter, il attendit, avec toute la patience du désespoir.

L'église était irrémédiablement silencieuse, tous les yeux étaient accrochés à la silhouette sanglotante qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

La main vint brusquement s'accrocher au bois, en une dernière tentative pour rester droit. Mais Drago ne pouvait plus. Drago n'arrivait plus.

Sa mère était morte. Morte pour toujours, morte alors qu'elle était sa mère et qu'il était son enfant, qu'elle avait crée sa vie et qu'elle l'avait sauvé.

Lucius franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de son fils et le redressa brusquement. Il le tint par les épaules, en face de lui, ses yeux dans les siens, pendant quelques secondes, avant de l'enlacer. Il se raccrocha à lui, à son enfant, comme il s'était raccroché à elle, sa femme, son bonheur, sa joie et sa fierté. Dans cette étreinte, le père et le fils trouvèrent la force de respirer encore, un peu, et celle d'affronter le futur sans elle, puisque tous les deux réunis.

Astoria était blanche comme la neige, humblement en retrait de cette touchante scène d'amour. Le regard qu'elle posait sur son époux et sur son beau-père était emplie d'un amour profond. Elle savait que la vie ne serait jamais plus la même auprès de Drago. Et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'aider son mari du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

En s'éloignant, pour commencer.

En le laissant réaliser, et s'en remettre.

Elle lissa sa robe, inspira profondément, et s'avança vers le prêtre. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles, le suppliant de laisser à la famille la possibilité de faire leurs adieux sans son intervention. Quoi qu'à contre cœur, il acquiesça et recula.

Seuls, devant l'église pleine, s'enlaçaient encore le père et le fils au cœur brisé.

Elle avait été belle, Narcissa. Belle à se damner. Elle avait fait tourner des têtes, Narcissa. Elle avait été pleine de joie, amoureuse, aimante, délicate, attentionnée, prête à tout, déchaînée, traîtresse, maîtresse, vengeresse, princesse, Narcissa. Elle avait été maniérée, altière, méprisante, joueuse, menteuse, Narcissa.

Elle avait été le monde entier de son époux et de son fils.

Et il ne restait maintenant plus d'eux qu'une étreinte devant des inconnus, qu'une étreinte à mort, qu'un amour épuisant pour une femme disparue.

Des yeux de Drago roulaient des larmes sur ses traits tirés.

«Maman.»


End file.
